Libraries that provide compression of geometric web content (e.g., triangular meshes) can include compression models that vary significantly in their properties. A user can select compression parameters for compression models based on their knowledge of the compression models and the properties of the geometric data. However, as the number and variety of compression models increases and the number of parameters associated with these models increases (e.g., based on the complexity of the compression model), selecting desirable compression models and corresponding parameters to achieve optimal compression results may be difficult.